Field
The embodiments described herein generally relate to apparatuses for forming glass tubing and, more specifically, to apparatuses for forming glass tubing with enhanced thermal dimensional stability.
Technical Background
Use of glass tubing to produce glass articles, such as vials, cartridges, and syringes, requires a high level of dimensional stability in the glass tubing wall. For example, vials, cartridges and syringes have tight dimensional requirements that require minimum concentricity and wall thickness variation. Industry standards require that wall thickness variations be less than 5% of the product's overall wall thickness. However, dimensional variations in the glass tubing from which the glass articles are formed may result in glass articles with wall thicknesses that are outside of acceptable tolerances. Such dimensional variations may be a result of, for example, processes instabilities or variations in the glass tubing manufacturing process.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative glass tubing forming apparatuses which reduce dimensional variations in the glass tubing formed therefrom.